Mojo's First Win, and Blossom's First Lose
by Derabenu
Summary: Or is it? ButchBoy's story.


**Another Story from the author ButchBoy. Once again, she wanted to delete it, but I thought it was good and decided to keep it.**

**Discliamer: I shouldnt have to say this....the only thing i should say is, I DONT OWN the story.**

**Reviews/Flames: All reviews and flames will be sent to ButchBoy's profile. **

**Read Author Note at the end Please**

* * *

_**Mojo's First Win, and Blossom's First Lose....Or is it?**_

_**A BlossomXBrick Story**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**There I was. Another battle that I had to win. What am I talking about?! I always win! Mojo wasn't going to beat me for the first time! Not now, not ever! He might have thought he won with the Rowdyruff Boys, but he was wrong! I still won, we still won! Then, Mojo actually won for the first time! I was so stupid! He was right there…right in front of me! He made me believe I was a failure….that I wasn't a good leader….that I deserved nothing…..nothing at all. And I believed him. Until he came…..until he made me see, that I won this battle. Because Mojo was wrong. **_

"Alright! The fight stops here!" Buttercup shouted, as she pointed to Mojo.

"You think you can defeat me!" Mojo shouted back.

"Of course we can!" Buttercup shouted.

Mojo started charging his robot. Mojo had barley build this robot. It was very strong, and it had to be one of the best robots he has built! I didn't see how strong this robot was at first, but now since I am bruised, Buttercup was struggling to stay up, and Bubbles had cuts and was bleeding from her cheek. I still had hope. Even though this robot has made us like this, weak and losing strength, he wasn't gonna win. I wasn't going to make that happen.

"I cant….stay up any longer.." Bubbles winced next to me.

"We are going to win Bubbles! Don't give up!" I encouraged her to not give up. Mojo was just a crazy monkey, not the devil! We are going to beat him, just like Buttercup said, the fight stops here!

"You shouldn't be shouting at me!" Mojo yelled at Buttercup.

"Oh yeah? Well too bad! I can yell all I want! You, on the other hand, if you cant keep your mouth shut! I'll shut it for you!" Buttercup shouted.

"Buttercup, don't waste all your strength!" I shouted at her. Buttercup was face to face with Mojo and his robot. If she used to much of her strength, she could possibly pass out during battle, and that cant be good.

"Blossom….I cant stay up!" Bubbles shouted, groaning in pain.

"Bubbles, stay up! Don't give up now! Don't…" I said. Bubbles looked at me, and gave me a weak small smile. She wasn't going to make it through this battle. I could tell she was going to pass out any minute.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?!" Buttercup shouted, as she flew towards Mojo and punched the robot. The robot didn't move, and it wasn't even affected by her punch.

"How strong is this thing…" I said to myself. I had to think fast. I needed to find a way to get rid of this thing, before-

"AHH!" I screamed as Buttercup collided into me. I crashed into a building, Buttercup still on top of me. I gently pushed her off me. I felt a warm liquid run down my cheek. I touched it, and saw it was blood. I was also bleeding from my sides, and my back.

"Buttercup? Buttercup!" I shouted, as I shook her. She was unconscious.

I picked her up, with all the strength I had. She weighed almost like a ton to me, since I was so weak. I flew out of the building, and gently set her down on a nearby bench. I then turned to face the robot and Mojo. I saw Bubbles with her Bubbles wand. She was trying her best to damage as much possible to the robot, but her bubbles were useless.

I flew towards them, and got out my yo-yo, and swung it at Mojo. Everything was the same, no affect, no damage. I was starting to panic. If this robot isn't defeated before Bubbles passes out, there is a possible chance that we might lose.

"Blossom! Watch out!" I heard Bubbles scream. I was too lost in my thoughts, but I heard her the second time. I looked up to see a robot hand coming towards me. Then I noticed it was a distraction.

"Bubbles!" I shouted, as I saw the other robot hand come fast behind Bubbles. She was too late to move. The robot hand hit her hard on the back. Bubbles fell to the ground. I watched in horror as she didn't move. I wanted to move and help her, I was just an idiot watching her. I tried to move, but one of the robot hands grabbed me.

Little by little, it tightened its grip on me. I coughed, feeling the air I was breathing go thin.

"I finally got you!" Mojo shouted. I tried to answer him, but I just couldn't.

"Look at them! Look what you have done to them! They tried to help you, but just like the idiot you are, you just stood there and watched! Buttercup is bruised from head to toe, and possibly has some broken bones! Bubbles is unconscious, and seriously hurt! Then there is you! Choking, but yet sucking in oxygen! Like if you deserve it!

"You don't deserve to live! You have made your friends suffer, just so you can walk away like nothing happened! What do you have to say about such poor leadership skills, and friendship skills, huh?" Mojo asked, still tightening his grip. He let it a bit loose so that I could answer.

"I have not done anything wrong!" I shouted. I felt his grip going back to tightening around my whole body. I could feel my bones, trying to not crack or break from the power of this metal hand.

"You have failed! Face it Blossom, you have _lost_!" Mojo shouted. He focused more on the word lost, than any other word in that sentence. I turned my head. I saw Bubbles, still on the ground. I turned my head to the right. I saw Buttercup, still on the bench where I left her.

_Where I left her……_ The word echoed in my head. Torturing me. Eating me up. Until it ate me whole. It ate my hope.

"I lost……I failed……I don't deserve to breathe. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to have such friends that I have right now. I take them for granted! Here I am, lucky enough that I am still here! Your right Mojo…….I don't deserve anything.." I said, my head down in guilt, defeat, in hurt, in shame. This puny world, my big life. All of it, I took for granted. I now I realized how much I needed these things, but how I don't deserve them. I have failed, I have lost, I have….nothing.

Mojo tightened his grip. I didn't even bother inhaling another breath of air, for that I don't deserve. I was choking….I was choking. This was it, this is my time to die.

_It is time for me to live on……… _

Before I closed my eyes, I saw a red streak come and hit Mojo and the robot.

_Brick?_

Then everything……went black.

"Blossom! Blossom!" The Professor shouted. The Professor was in his lab, trying to wake up Blossom.

"Blossom! Blossom!" The Professor shouted again. I heard him shout my name. I slowly opened my eyes. Bright lights blinded me.

"Blossom! Oh thank god your alive!" the Professor shouted with joy, as he hugged me. I was about to hug him back, when I saw Bubbles and Buttercup.

**Flashback:**

"_You don't deserve to live! You have made your friends suffer, just so you can walk away like nothing happened!"_

**End of Flashback:**

"No!" I shouted as I pushed the Professor off me.

"Blossom, what is wrong?" The Professor asked, looking at me confused.

"I don't deserve it!"

"Blossom what ar-"

"I don't deserve anything! I don't deserve to live! I failed Professor! I failed!" I shouted, then, I jumped off of the bed were I was, and ran out. I heard the Professor call after me.

"Blossom! Blossom, come back!"

My right leg hurt. I noticed it was broken. That wasn't going to stop me, that wasn't going to make me turn around and go back. No, it wasn't. I kept running. I felt rain drops fall from the sky, onto my face. The cold wet, rain. My hair got wet. Still, that wasn't going to stop me. It wasn't going to make be go back…..not to happiness.

My leg hurt, I felt like my heart beat was in my leg. I felt it beat. It hurt with each beat. I sat on a nearby bench. The rain still poured, it was still cold and wet when it landed upon my skin. I sat on the bench, buried my head into my hands, and I cried. I cried for everything that has happened. The battle, the loss, the friends. I was a bad friend, and a bad leader.

I cried. The tears kept coming, the tears kept streaming down my cheeks.

"Blossom?"

I quickly took my head out of my hands. I looked in front of me. I saw a boy. He wore a red cap, though his hair was soaked, and so was his cap. His hair blocked his eyes. Sticking to his face. He wore a red jacket, and black baggy pants. He came towards me. I could hear the water splash from each step he took. I could hear the sound grow louder, closer.

The sound stopped. I slowly looked up, and saw he was right in front of me. He had his head down. He slowly brought it up. The blood, the blood on his face. The cuts on his cheeks. The bruises on his forehead. The blood red eyes, that stared at me. I knew who this was….and for some reason…..I felt as if he wasn't here to kill me. He wasn't here to hurt me. He was here to comfort me.

"Why are you crying?" Brick asked. His voice was deep, masculine. It made me feel safe. It made me feel……better.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again. I looked into his eyes, the words that I saw written in his eyes were……Talk to me.

"I….don't deserve anything." I said, dropping my head so that I was looking at the ground. I felt him bring my chin up. Slowly, yet gentle. He was cold, and I could feel it. But it was warmness I felt. Nothing else.

"You do deserve something. You deserve the one thing in life that brings everyone happiness. The one little thing that some people abuse. Once it is gone, they notice that they want it back. You….deserve this simple little thing," He paused. He stared into my pink, wet eyes. I stared into his blood red eyes.

_What could he possibly be talking about?_

I felt him move towards me. His hand still supporting my chin. Still holding my head up, so that I could look at him. I felt his breath upon my face. His presence was what I deserved. Brick…..was what I took for granted. Still, I deserved him. He deserved me.

I felt his warm lips against mine. I closed my eyes. The cold wet rain, come upon my skin. Yet, the warm lips of Brick, rested upon my lips. I kissed him back. Not wanting to let go, not wanting him to leave me.

He slowly broke away.

"You deserve love. You don't deserve me." He said. I stared at him.

"You need me…. I love you Blossom." Brick said. I felt his lips once again on mine. I didn't feel the cold wet rain. I didn't feel the guilt, the shame, the hurt. I didn't even feel the world. I only felt me, and Brick.

It didn't matter who won that battle. It didn't matter who walked away first. Because I know Mojo was wrong. I do deserve something.

I deserve…..Love.

* * *

**ButchBoy Author Note:**

**You better like it! Hahaha! Im just kidding. Originally, this wasn't suppose to be a romance story. It was suppose to be just about Mojo and Blossom. On how Blossom doesn't always win, and Mojo doesn't always lose. I want to say that, this is the 8th**** time that I have written, and rewritten this story. I hate romance stories so much! But, I wanted to add more to this story. I thought for awhile. Then I finally decided to add romance, Blech!**

* * *

"_The highest fences we jump over, are actually the easiest fences we built."_

_~ButchBoy_


End file.
